Andorian
The Andorians are a humanoid species from the planet Andoria, capital world of the Andorian Empire, which was a founding member of the United Federation of Planets. Physiology Andorians have a distinctive blue skin due to their cobalt based blood, and white or silver hair. They have an accelerated metabolism, it is higher than in humans. Because of the unusual physiology of the Andorians, intravenous injection is impossible; instead a doctor has to opt for inter-muscular injection. (TOS: "Whom Gods Destroy") Antennae Andorians have on their heads two knobbed antennae which are used for balance. They are directly connected to the nasal cavity. An Andorian is partially disabled and unable to fight immediately following the loss of an antenna, but is able to compensate within a day or so. The antenna itself can take up to nine months to regrow on its own. The regeneration can be completed in around half that time with electrical stimulation and cranial massage therapy. (ENT: "United"). The loss of an antenna is considered humiliating to Andorians. Antenna movement apparently express feelings as well. An Andorian will sometimes point their antennae at a potential mate to signify attraction. It is not known if this is a voluntary or involuntary response. (DS9: "The Sound of Her Voice") Society and Culture Andorians are a militaristic warrior race. Service in the Andorian Imperial Guard is considered honorable and military ranks have a great influence on social reputations. However, Andorians never fight without reason, and deplore dishonesty, though they are capable of duplicity. Andorians consider their race to be deeply emotional and passionate, and although they are not known for their charity and have few sympathies, they place a high value on family (TOS: "Journey to Babel", TAS: "Yesteryear"). Andorian weddings are known to usually require groups of four people. Andorian females seem to have an equal position in Andorian society, being at least as capable soldiers as males. (ENT: "Proving Ground", TNG: "Data's Day") Andorians also seem to have an artistic side, as Yanas Tigan, mother of Ezri Dax, imported hand-painted Andorian tiles for her Solarium in 2375. (DS9:"Prodigal Daughter") :See also: * Andorian Academy * Andorian blues * Andorian ale * Andorian beer * Andorian silk * Andorian tuber root People * List of Andorians Appearances * ENT:"The Andorian Incident" * ENT:"Shadows of P'Jem" * ENT:"Cease Fire" * ENT:"Twilight" * ENT:"Proving Ground" * ENT:"Kir'Shara" * ENT:"Babel One" * ENT:"United" * ENT:"The Aenar" * TOS:"Journey to Babel" * TOS:"The Gamesters of Triskelion" * TOS:"Whom Gods Destroy" * TAS:"Yesteryear" * TAS:"The Time Trap" * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * TNG:"Captain's Holiday" * TNG:"The Offspring" References * TNG:"Pen Pals" * TNG:"Data's Day" * Several DS9 episodes Background Information :Since Andorians were first seen in TOS:"Journey to Babel", their appearance has changed a lot, due to budgetary reasons and improved make-up techniques. The first change to Andorian makeup can be seen in TMP, where the Andorians were given ''forehead ridges and had thin spindly antennae coming from the top of the forehead. TNG briefly showed two Andorians, one of whom was a possible appearence for Lal. These Andorians had more greenish blue skin, large bulbous heads and tall spindly antennae.'' :Another example of this is that in "Journey to Babel", Ambassador Shras had his antennae at the back of his head to cover their obvious splices to the skin of the actor. Later, on Star Trek: Enterprise, Andorians' antennae were not only attached to the alien's forehead, they were also movable. nl:Andorian de:Andorianer